The objective of this project is to develop improved miniature dialysis tubing which can be implanted within the body. The tubing is to make possible the in vivo collection of short half-life metabolites within the interstitial fluid of humans and animals. The improvements in biocompatibilities is to be accomplished by modification of the surface characteristics of the tubing. Surface modifying reagents to be studied include hydrophilic polymers and proteins.